


Ryomarx One-Shots!

by Shiroakley



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: AUs, Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, FE Fates - Freeform, Fire Emblem If - Freeform, Florist AU, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slight Smutty Undertones, Teacher-Student Relationship, There Weren't enough fics so I made my own, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampire X Vampire Hunter, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiroakley/pseuds/Shiroakley
Summary: A series of oneshots between the Prince of Hoshido and the Prince of Nohr.Currently:Breakfast (Morning Story)Teacher! Marx! x Student! Ryoma!Florist! Marx! x Client! Ryoma!Vampire! Marx x Vampire Hunter! Ryoma!





	1. Breakfast (Morning Story)

  
The sun had just risen when Marx got up. He had been called by his lover several times and he knew that if he ignored him any longer, he'd probably get doused with a bucket of ice water.   
He shivered as he threw back the covers as his bare chest met with the slightly chilled morning air. Not caring that he was only in his underwear, Marx made his way downstairs to the kitchen where his companion on both the battlefield and in life: Ryoma, was standing making a mouthwatering breakfast.

Marx realised that Ryoma hadn't noticed him in the door way, so with a tired smirk he soundlessly made his way behind Ryoma before snaking his arms around his waist. Ryoma exclaimed in surprise as he felt Marx tighten his grasp and press himself further into his back making sure that his hips were slightly more prominent to gain a little bit of dominance and the correct reaction from him.

"Good m-morning Marx." Ryoma stuttered as he put down the pan he was holding and turned off the heat, trying to ignore how clingy his husband was being.

"Breakfast is almost ready, would you like a coffee?" Marx groaned softly and buried his face him Ryoma's soft and un-gelled hair, before replying.

"Of course, but I don't want to go back to Nohr, Ryoma. Can't we just stay here today?"

Ryoma blushed at his lovers words and turned around in Marx's tight embrace to face him.

"Marx, I'm sorry we couldn't do anything last night. But we have a duty as Princes to be there for our kingdom, so we must report to our castles." He then kissed Marx lightly on the forehead and hugged him close, making Marx's head squish into the open bare chest that was revealed through his silky crimson robe.

"Now, we can do something later I promise. My schedule today isn't that full, so I'll come back here in the afternoon before the sun sets."   
Marx now blushed and began to kiss Ryoma's collar bone and pulled himself in making sure to get a slight hitch in breath from his lover.

"M-Marx, you need your coffee... you usually get this way without it in the morning." Ryoma went to pull away but Marx kept him close, getting slightly agitated.

"Don't leave yet. I don't need coffee, I need you." He then pulled Ryoma's head down and gave him a full on kiss before slipping his soft pink tongue in too. Marx, despite him being the one to initiate the action was feeling overwhelmed at Ryoma's strength as he began to dominate over him and changed the tide. Marx's knees buckled but Ryoma caught him and then pulled away.

"Now coffee and breakfast. You're going to need your strength, Marx." Ryoma winked with flushed cheeks. Marx nodded, slightly dazed but felt a fire burning inside him that he personally vowed to show Ryoma later that evening.


	2. Teacher! Marx! x Student! Ryoma!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the cunning student Ryoma finds out that his English teacher, Marx has a crush on him?

  
It was near the end of another stressful day at Nohrishido High. Slight deliquinet, but top of the class student Ryoma was looking out the window while his professor, was busy teaching his class about English Literature. His mind was mulling over the book they had been reading; Romeo and Juliet. It was about a daring romance between two unlikely figures who should hate each other. Ryoma sighed slightly. He related to this book as he himself had a crush, but he knew it couldn't work out. As he continued to think about his love, a small piece of chalk hit his head, abruptly pulling him from his painful thoughts.

"Ryoma, please pay attention in my class instead of gazing out the window like you have all the time in the world." His professor, Marx, chastised in his deep voice. Ryoma blushed a little but brushed it off and smirked.

"But Marx, I do have all the time in the world. Instead of reading this book on dull romance, we should read something more edgy."  
Some people in the class sniggered and Marx pushed his silver framed glasses up his nose.

"Ryoma, you don't not address me like that. You call me Sir or Professor. And we must read this as it is the requirement for you to get your grade."  
With a pout Ryoma leant back in his chair and shrugged.

"It's not like I care about this silly class. Anyway, I can call you what ever I want but if you want me too, I can call you Sir~." Marx felt a blush dust across his cheeks as Ryoma had put as much lust into the 'Sir' as he possibly could. People in the room laughed at Marx being taken aback but he quickly recovered and slammed a book down on Ryoma's desk.

"Detention after school with me, Ryoma. No questions asked."

"Yes Sir~." Ryoma replied with a glint in his eyes. Marx looked away and went back to teaching his class, trying not to fumble over his words, his heart thumping madly.

The bell for the end of school rung throughout the school. All the other students packed up their books and went to leave while Ryoma had his head buried in his hands. He didn't know why he acted that way. He just wanted his professor to get a little mad and notice him. He loved Marx, but he always came across rude. He sighed.

"At least it get to spend some time with him."  
The door slid open and Marx entered. He noticed that Ryoma had his head down and walked over to him and lightly tapped his head with an attendance book.

"Did you sleep through your tutor?"  
Ryoma nodded and looked away from Marx with a scowl on his face. Marx went back up to the front of the room and sighed slightly. He had to try and maintain he professionalism. Truth be told he really liked- no- loved Ryoma. They weren't too far apart in age as he graduated early and became a teacher at the age of 21. It was hard enough to control his emotions in class, so he smacked his head as he realised things were going to get a lot harder.

"Ryoma." He almost yelled as he spun on his heel. Ryoma jolted in his seat and looked away again, this time blushing.

"Yes?"

"Come with me to the book cupboard. I left the book you will need in there."

"Can't you just get it?" Ryoma retorted, feeling guilty at how he was acting again.  
Marx sighed.

"I can't leave you unsupervised in here. Come on, let's go."

The cupboard wasn't too far away. Marx went in and asked Ryoma to keep the door open so they could see as there was no light. Marx was struggling to find the book until Ryoma pointed it out.

"Wait!" Marx gasped as he realised that Ryoma was right next to him. "The door!" They both turned around just in time to see the door fully close. A loud click sounded around them and Marx began to panic.

"We're locked in! I didn't bring the key with me, so we're stuck!"  
Ryoma stumbled to the door in the near darkness and tried to open the door, but nothing happened.

"Marx I'm sorry!" He cried and he sat on the floor. Marx sighed and sat next to him. The room wasn't very spacious so they had to sit pretty close to each other.

"Ryoma, it's fine. Please don't worry. We'll just have to wait until someone finds us."  
The air turned awkward as Marx shifted uneasily. The way that he was only inches away from Ryoma made his head spin. He mentally slapped himself for thinking of that and started to fiddle with the bottom of his sleeves.

"I..." Marx breathed. "I mean, Ryoma. Why don't you like English Literature? You're a top student, yet you act like a delinquent in all my lessons."  
Ryoma shifted and sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's just that it struggling with something right now. Thinking about it makes me feel upset so I just end up thinking about it in English."

"Is it something you could tell me?"

"Maybe a little."

"Well, I'm all ears."  
With a small smile, Ryoma began to talk, feeling refreshed that his teacher was being so understanding.

"There's a guy I like in this school, but I don't know if he likes me. He doesn't seem like he does. And it'd just turn out bad for the both of us anyway.  But studying Romeo and Juliet has recently put me on edge...."

Marx sighed and run a hand through his glossy blonde hair.

"I'm sorry to hear about that Ryoma. As a teacher I'd say to just focus on your studies. But in this situation, you should just tell him. Who knows? And if he says he's not interested then he's not and I'm sure you can still be friends."  
Ryoma nodded and then looked at Marx in the dim light.  
Marx smiled at him and Ryoma flinched.

"Maybe I should make some noise by banging on the door to get some attention." Marx stood up but Ryoma did too and grabbed his wrist.  
"R-Ryoma!" Marx said with a shocked tone.

"Professor, you're so clueless!" Ryoma said angrily.

"What's wrong?" Marx said feeling increasing uncomfortable.  
Ryoma angrily exhaled and pinned Marx against a shelf.

"It's you! Idiot it's you! I love you Marx! You don't know how much it's been killing me. I know it's wrong but I do and I can't stop thinking about you and it makes me not know what to do!"  
Marx stood in awe as he heard Ryoma.

"It's stupid I know. You probably don't even like guys at all.... and gosh now I've just gone and-!"  
Ryoma was cut off as Marx planted a kiss on his lips. He quickly pulled away and was blushing madly.

"Y-You're the idiot t-too! I've felt the exact same way! It's been exhausting trying to hold it all in for so long! I wanted to wait until graduation but now that you've said this I..."

Marx pulled Ryoma close and kissed him deeply, hugging him tighter and tighter as if he was his last tether to reality. Ryoma was thrown off-guard by Marx's confession and sudden movements, but was glad at the outcome. He then broke the kiss and started to kiss the top part of Marx's neck where the collar wasn't covering it. This sent shivers down the older man's spine and his legs buckled. Ryoma, with daring strength, held him up and kissed his lips again before going to the section of the neck just behind the ear leaving a long trace of kisses as he went. Marx grabbed hold of Ryoma's arms and inadvertently moaned softly as Ryoma kissed his neck again and at the same time, groped his backside. With lightning speed he let go of Ryoma and covered his mouth with one hand while pushing him away with another.

"S-stop." Marx slightly panted as he slid down the shelves to the floor, his face now buried in his hands. "W-we can't do this right now."  
Ryoma frowned but he understood what Marx meant. If they were caught, Marx could loose his job and get a terrible recommendation meaning he could never get another job in teaching.

"It's fine. What's amazing is that you feel the same way. I can't believe we've both been feeling this way for so long."  
Marx laughed and put his head back so he could look up at Ryoma.

"I know. But soon you'll graduate and then we can really be together." Marx stood up and grabbed Ryoma's hand before kissing the ring finger gently. Ryoma blushed and laughed.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. The two of them jumped and Marx made sure he looked presentable before answering.

"Hello? It's Professor Marx! I got stuck in the cupboard with a student as he came to help me find some source material and the door closed on us."  
They then heard high pitched laughing and as the door opened they walked out to see the medic, Camillia.

"Sister I hoped you'd be more complying and open the door instead of knocking."

"Well what was I to expect?" She breathed as she wheezed. "You go in there to fall asleep after school all the time. You should come to the medic room instead. These late nights will kill you at this rate."  
Ryoma looked at Marx with worry but Marx simply patted his shoulder and laughed at Camillia.

"Sister please don't talk so casually to me when I have students present. Also, don't tell anyone, just keep it between us or who knows what kinds of rumours will spread."

"Of course, brother. But know that I'll be dropping by later as we have a lot to talk about." She then flipped her purple hair out of her face before she started to strut down the hall. Ryoma had only just realised how exhausted Marx looked and sighed.

"Don't worry, Ryoma." Marx reassured him. "I'm fine. Just go home now, I don't think I can keep up my normal teacher facade with what happened earlier."  
Ryoma nodded and blushed before he rushed back to the classroom to grab his bag and leave.

Marx leant against the wall feeling weak-kneed and shaky. "However am I going to last now." He looked in the direction that Ryoma had left with lust and sighed. "Now the end of the year can't come soon enough..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey just wanted to say thanks to Queen for helping me with the grammar and stuff in this! Also I know this is one of your favourite AU's of Ryomarx Queen


	3. Florist! Marx! x Client! Ryoma!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marx runs a cute little flower shop. What happens when the handsome Ryoma comes to get flowers for a Valentine? 
> 
> (Originally wrote this for Valentines day)

  
Marx was busy watering the flowers in his store as a man walked into it.

"Excuse me?" A dark-haired man called. Marx turned around and flashed a smile.

"Welcome!" He blushed slightly at how attractive the man was. "Welcome to Nohr: Flowers by Marx. I'm Marx and what can I get for you today."

"Are you really the owner?" The man questioned him. "Your muscular build completely contrasts with the set-up of this establishment."

Marx was slightly taken aback and was angry at the man, who was just as muscular.

"I'm sorry, but if you're going to insult my appearance just because I'm a florist, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Marx was blushing furiously as he went behind the counter and tied his hair back with a hair tie.

"I-I didn't mean to insult you!" The man replied now flustered. "I meant it in a way of like... yes for breaking a stereotype! I've gotten myself off on the wrong foot. I'm Ryoma. It's a pleasure to meet you, Marx." Ryoma then held out his hand, and Marx shook it a little hesitantly.

"S-So, what can I get for you today?" Marx repeated as he smoothed down his apron.

"I need some flowers... that are good for... an anniversary." Ryoma blushed slightly, making Marx's face blush a little more.

"What kind of anniversary?"

"It's my boyfriend and I's five-month anniversary! He doesn't know it, but I have something great planned for us tonight."

His world came crashing down and Marx ended up looking away from Ryoma.

"I-I see, well I've got just the thing then." Marx couldn't look at him in the eyes. He went into the storage room and sighed. He should've known that this man had a partner. He was so good looking and maybe if his shirt was off- Marx shook his head grabbing the flowers he needed and came back out to see Ryoma stroking his white fluffy cat.

"Ah," Marx chuckled. "I see Corrin has taken a liking to you. Strange, she usually hates men... or is that just because she doesn't like my brother, Leo?"

Ryoma stood up and blushed slightly. Marx turned away and put the flowers on the counter. "These are purple and gold tipped roses. They're a personal favourite of mine, but they are amazing for special events and whatnot."

"Hmm they look good... but do you have any cherry blossom types like that? He's a fan of those since we met in Hoshido originally."

"O-Of course!" Marx flustered as he quickly ran back into the storeroom. "H-Here are red sakura with golden tips."

"That's exactly it!" Ryoma laughed. "He's going to love these!"

"I'm glad... I mean considering how kind you are to buy these flowers when you don't even know the price! That's someone who should be a keeper!"

Ryoma laughed at a full belt that made both blush. "Do you take card?"

***

Closing the shop a little earlier than he usually did, Marx went upstairs to his room and went out on top of the balcony where he started to smoke. He breathed deeply as he took a long drag and let the smoke mingle into the crisp evening air.

"What are you like Marx?" He sighed to himself as he rested his head on one hand and sighed. "You don't usually give people your private card... why did I even print those in the first place?"

Marx then heard his phone buzz and flipped it open to see a number. Confused, he answered it.

"Hello, this is Marx. Speaking?"

A loud sniff came from the other end of the line. "M-Marx, it's me Ryoma."

"R-Ryoma?" Marx yelped as he almost dropped his cigarette. "What's wrong?"

"I-I split up with my boyfriend... c-can I come back to your shop..."

"O-Of course!"

"Alright... I-I'll be right there..." Ryoma sniffed again before he hung up.

With a sigh, Marx pulled out another cigarette and lit it. He didn't know how long Ryoma was going to take so he just enjoyed the cigarette. His room was always immaculate so he had nothing to worry about.

Then he saw someone running.

It was Ryoma.

"Ryoma?" Marx called just to be sure as he took another drag.

"Marx!" Ryoma coughed as he reached the shop. "I-I'm sorry... I just couldn't... be there any longer..."

Marx nodded with a slight frown and put his cigarette out in an ashtray before he made his way downstairs and unlocked the door to let Ryoma in.

"Come in..." Marx smiled flustered, suddenly getting anxious. "E-Excuse the mess..."

He then lead him up the stairs and into the spotless second floor apartment.

"What do you mean?" Ryoma laughed. "This place is cleaner than mine and..." Ryoma then lapsed into crying and clung onto Marx, who blushed red like a tomato.

"H-Hey why don't I get you a hot chocolate and you can tell me about it all..." Ryoma nodded and sat down. Marx hadn't realised, but Ryoma was holding the bouquet of flowers. He picked them up and went and put them into a vase of water before quickly making some hot chocolate.

"Ok, now tell me." Marx sighed as Ryoma began to blow his nose. He had already used many tissues.

"I went home... earlier than I usually do... to surprise him. And he was with another person! It was a woman too! Like he never told me that he loved women too! I'm so glad we were taking things slow... well at least not committed on a more romantic side if you know what I mean."

Marx blushed and nodded. "W-Well... I'm sorry that this had to happen to you... you seem so nice... I'll give you a refund."

"What!" Ryoma yelped as he burnt his tongue on the hot chocolate while Marx had made his proposal.

"You brought back the flowers in near perfect condition... and you've had such a tough night. So, I'll give you a refund and be because it's late, you can sleep on the couch too."

Ryoma smiled and lunged into Marx, wrapping his arms round his waist tightly and started to nuzzle him.

"Oh, thank you!" He cried.

"I-It's fine!" Marx squeaked. He cleared his throat and got out of Ryoma's tight grasp and went to get covers.

When he got back, he saw that Ryoma was fast asleep. He must've been exhausted. His face was flushed and his eyelids were completely swollen. Marx put the covers around him and hesitated by his face and leant down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight... Ryoma..."

***

The next morning Ryoma awoke with a headache. Marx was already awake and tending to his plants in his flat.

"Good morning, Sleepyhead!" He jested as he continued to look at the hydrangeas he was watering. "Breakfast is on the side..."

Ryoma got up and wrapped his arms around Marx, pulling him close and snuggling his face into his neck.

"R-Ryoma?!" Marx yelped.

"Thanks for the goodnight kiss..." Ryoma purred.

Marx's face exploded in heat, his blush creeping to the back of his neck.

"I-I thought you were asleep!"

Ryoma pulled Marx even closer, making him drop his watering can. He pulled his head up and kissed him deeply. Marx melted into the kiss but forced himself to pull away.

"S-Sorry, Ryoma..." Marx panted as he retreated behind the counter to serve breakfast. "I-I've really grown a crush on you... but... you're still technically with your boyfriend..."

Ryoma looked away and averted his gaze to Corrin who rubbed his leg affectionately. "You're right... but if I do that today... will you go out with me tonight?"

"Y-Yes, Sleeping Beauty." Marx replied. Smiling to himself and handing a plate to Ryoma. "I'd love to!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those of you that like this AU. Also thanks Queen for helping me with the spelling and grammar! Ahahh. See you next update! xxx :D


	4. Vampire! Marx! x Vampire Slayer! Ryoma!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marx was just a secluded and dorky vampire until he was found by the vampire slayer: Ryoma!

  
The door swung open with an almighty force and slammed hard against the wall, sending the loud noise vibrating through the cold air of the grand manor. Marx slowly lifted his head away from his project with somber look in his blood-and-hazel-coloured eyes. He made his way slowly from his indoor garden to the main hall, where he saw a young man with long, spiky, brown hair and black robes on.

That man was a vampire killer.

"Face me beast!" The man yelled, his rich voice filling the entire hall. Marx blinked slowly, his long lashes mingling with the dark circles that surrounded his eyes, as he pushed his blonde curls from his face.

"You have the audacity to trespass and call me a beast?" His voice was like honey and his tone was soft and quiet, despite the volume being loud enough for the brunette to hear.

"You are a dreaded vampire who's dastardly crimes need justice!"   
Marx shook his head and began to turn away from the man when he felt something lodge itself into his shoulder blade. He yelled in agony and leant heavily against the balcony edge as he felt blood trickle down his back. Marx turned his head slightly and looked down at the brunette. He was holding a crossbow that was already loaded with another arrow and the man himself was poised, ready to strike at any given moment.

"What crimes have I committed?" Marx spoke again in his soft tone, now even softer as he felt his energy leaving him.

"You have terrorised the village, stealing blood from the good Doctor and food from the villagers themselves!"

"I have done no such thing!" Marx's voice came out a little louder than he had expected, making the brunette jump back a few paces and lift the weapon to eye-level. "I go to the village with no ill intent! When I go to get blood from the Doctor, he leaves in fear so I leave more than enough to cover it on the counter. When I go to get food everyone runs away from their stalls so I get what I need and pay more than enough for the food I need. I grow most of my food here anyways, so it's just treats like ingredients for cakes or tea that I buy from the market." Marx then turned away from the brunette and strode a few feet away before he fell to his knees. It had been a long day and with his new injury, he felt weak and his body was like lead. The world started to spin and he couldn't see straight.

He guessed this would be the end.

**

Marx's eyes opened and he propped himself up abruptly, whining in pain as he felt a stabbing sensation throb in his shoulder. He noticed that he was face down on a couch in his front room and there was a small fire blazing in the grate.

That's when he noticed the brunette.

Marx flinched and went to move back from the man that had injured him, but his exhaustion constricted him and made him cry out. The brunette turned his head and saw Marx cowering from him.

"I..." The man breathed, his voice quiet and tepid. "My name is Ryoma and, well, I am a vampire slayer."

"Marx. A vampire." Marx then realised his shirt was off and strewn onto the floor; the back was blood soaked. He blushed and held his newly bandaged shoulder. "Did you bandage me?"

"Yes, when you didn't attack I knew you weren't like any other vampire I had come across. You definitely don't look like the ones I've seen; they are less tired looking."

"Thanks for the bandage, but if you were basically anaemic then you'd understand why I look the way I do." Marx didn't mean to come across as bitter, but he was still offended by Ryoma. He had just stormed into his house and tired to kill him!

"I apologise. If you wish for me to leave, I'll take no offence!" Ryoma remarked as he stood up abruptly.

"No!" Marx stammered, a blush still evident on his cheeks. "Please stay... the night is cold and stormy, it'd be best if you left in the morning after a meal. I can show you to the guest room."

Ryoma followed obediently as Marx lead him down the pristine and ravishing halls. He was concerned for Marx as he held onto the walls as he went, clearly still exhausted from the earlier confrontation.

"Here we are, Ryoma. I will see you in the morning."  
As Marx spoke, Ryoma saw his pearly white fangs and flinched, going into the room and closing the door immediately. He was suddenly sweating despite the cool air that flowed through the open balcony window. Ryoma walked outside, not caring about how lavish his quarters were.

"What am I going to do?" He sighed.

**

The next morning, Marx was already downstairs, looking a little more spritely than he did the previous night.

"Good morning, Ryoma. I trust you slept well. I hope you like a full English breakfast."  
Ryoma was taken back by the way the vampire was now acting around him. He had tried to kill the fiend the night before... and now he was making breakfast?! All Ryoma could do was nod at the blonde. They then both walked over to the dining room and sat down across from each other.

"I thought you'd sit at the other end of the table, at the head I mean."

Marx just laughed. "No I can't hear you from up there. Besides, my father was the one to sit at the head of the table. Not me."

"Well, either way, thanks for the meal."

Once breakfast was done, Ryoma realised something.

"You ate food." He stated simply.

"Of course." Marx replied. "Though I may be a vampire, I must eat to keep up my energy. Blood helps more but food can keep me alive as long as I have a back up supply of blood when I need it."

"So, what you're saying is that you scrape by, day by day, trying to last on food more than blood?"  
Marx nodded.  
A pang of guilt surged through Ryoma. He had been so wrong about this vampire in particular...

***

Much to Marx's surprise, Ryoma decided to stay with him and get to know him better. Marx didn't object one bit. He was more than happy to have company in his house. He missed being able to go into the outside world so freely like he used too. Marx was so happy with Ryoma's company, he even showed him his much prized garden that were filled with terrariums!

"It's my hobby." Marx mused as Ryoma looked around in awe. "I love styling them the way I like."

"It's fascinating!" Ryoma smiled. Glad he could share something so amazing with the man he had began to grow feelings for.

"Are you alright?" Marx asked him, causing him to snap out of his daze.

"Y-yes!" Ryoma replied. "I was just, lost in thoughts."

Marx nodded and continued to show him around his special garden, until he suddenly started to feel faint. Ryoma motioned to help him keep his balance, but he ended up catching his arm on a few rose thorns, his skin being ripped raw and trickling with thick red blood.   
Finding it hard to breathe as the smell of Ryoma's blood was starting to dull his senses, Marx fell to his knees.

"Y-You n-need to get out of h-here!" He panted. "Before it's t-to late!"  
Ryoma stood there, still surprised that this vampire was telling him to leave so he did not get attacked.

"You said you were barely surviving on the blood you've had right?"   
Marx nodded, trying his best not to open his mouth, save it finding its way around the brunettes gorgeous neck.

"Well then I give you permission to drink some of my blood. At this rate you won't last."  
Marx shook his head and tried to shy away from Ryoma, but Ryoma himself grabbed Marx's shoulders and pulled him a little closer.

"You know I'm a Vampire Slayer... I can stop you drinking my blood if I need to."  
With a small incline of his head, Marx bore his fangs and moved closer to the crook between the shoulder and neck before licking it gently to prepare the skin.

"This might hurt." Marx whispered slightly seductively as he began to bite down. Ryoma flinched slightly, blushing as Marx began to suck to get the blood free. He continued to lick the skin, being slightly overwhelmed by lust and the warm, viscous blood that trailed down his throat and dribbled down his laryngeal prominence. His softly moaned, causing Ryoma to do the same before he began to feel a little dizzy.

"M-Marx," He whispered. "Are you done? I'm starting to feel a little faint."  
Marx made a noise and pulled away with difficulty. He then breathing heavily, looked at Ryoma with flushed cheeks as he saw what he had done to his neck.

"I'm so sorry!" Marx panicked. "I kinda of lost myself there. I-"

"It's fine." Ryoma sighed. "I was the one who let you drink my blood. Though I must say, you had a good amount of restraint to pull away like that. You seemed rather lustful back then."  
Marx's blush deepened. He looked away and licked the blood from his mouth in attempt to distract himself.

"I like you, you know." Ryoma said suddenly catching them both off guard. Ryoma started to panic inside, wondering what Marx would say.

"Really?!" He beamed in response. "I was worried about what you would say when I mentioned that I had a crush on you. I'm glad you like me too, Ryoma."   
Hearing Marx say his own name like that, made Ryoma want to just pounce on him and kiss him like crazy.

"R-Ryoma?"   
That was it. Ryoma pounced onto Marx and brought him into a deep kiss. Marx was taken back and fell to the floor where Ryoma pinned him down and began to litter him in kisses. Marx yelled in surprise but Ryoma silenced him with a semi-harsh kiss to the lips. Marx moaned softly into the kiss until Ryoma suddenly pulled away. Shocked by the response and because of what Marx did.  
He accidentally bit his lip.

"S-Sorry!" Marx flustered. "I forget I have fangs sometimes!" He bit his own lip in frustration and stood up.

"It's fine. I got ahead of myself." Ryoma stood up himself and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah... We should get to know each other a little more before anything else happens." The two embraced in a hug before they broke away and continued to look around the garden hand in hand.

And so began the life of the Vampire Slayer and his Vampire Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you for your support and thanks to Queen for always helping me with my grammar. Ily xxx. I'll see you all next update! Xxx :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I found that I wanted to make some Ryomarx oneshots as I found it hard to find some stories about them. I hope you like them and enjoyed them! Don't be afraid to tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions. See you next update! Xxx :)


End file.
